Typically, virtual service fabric originates at the aggregation switches, which are typically the core and distribution nodes in a network. Some customers may demand that these services originate at access network elements to which the servers are attached. In order to make the services originate at an access network element or access node, such as an access switch, the access switch may need to execute a core network protocol (e.g., SPBm).
Executing a full core network suite on an access node may present several problems or limitations. For example, control plane scalability may become an issue. Also, access nodes typically have limited CPU and memory resources compared to servers and the limited resources may make it difficult to execute a full core network protocol suite on an access node.
Further, there is typically a large number of access nodes compared to servers. If each of the access nodes operates as a core network element (e.g., as a Backbone Edge Bridge or BEB), there may need to be a large number of unicast and multicast trees. Also, older access node hardware may not be able to support newer core network protocols such as Mac-in-Mac encapsulation/de-encapsulation, which may lead to new hardware requirements.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above-mentioned problems and limitations, among other things.